


Dangerous Game

by cruisedirector, LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Background Het, Death Eaters, Horcruxes, M/M, Oral Sex, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-18
Updated: 2005-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus has a secret in his hands and is on his way to get rid of it when Lucius interrupts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for and assumptions about _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_.

Apparition completed, Regulus closes his hand around the locket and looks around. Given how difficult the Horcrux had been to obtain, he did not expect his escape to be so easy. With a quick glance behind him in the narrow street, he sets off toward Diagon Alley, trying to walk as unobtrusively as possible.

A hand seizes his arm, breaking his stride and nearly causing him to trip. "Going somewhere, Black?" Lucius' voice hisses in his ear. "You didn't come to the gathering earlier. You must have felt the Mark burn. You're playing a very dangerous game."

"Malfoy," says Regulus as calmly as possible, though his heart is already beginning to pound from fear, from nearly having fallen over, and from the heady proximity of his cousin's husband -- the most enthralling man Regulus has ever seen. "I had work to do. Don't you think the Dark Lord knows that?"

"I think that you are trying to play us against each other," whispers Lucius, his breath hot against Regulus' ear. "I think you no longer remember which side you're on. Do you think Severus hasn't told me about the doubts you've expressed to him? What do you think the Dark Lord would say if he knew about _that_?"

Of course Severus would have told Lucius, thinks Regulus. Lucius would have asked why they had been spending time together -- Lucius treats Severus as his own property, and does not like it when Severus goes off on his own, even under the Dark Lord's orders. "What Severus and I talk about is our own private business," he snaps. "If he had any real concerns about me, wouldn't he have brought them to the Dark Lord himself?"

"No, he wouldn't. He would want my advice before going to our master." Lucius sneers and tightens the hold on Regulus' arm.

"I don't believe that," says Regulus, taking a steadying breath and feeling somewhat more secure. "If Snape believed that I was a traitor, he would not have dithered long enough to ask advice of anyone." And it is true: if Severus had decided that Regulus had betrayed them all, he would have gone directly to the Dark Lord, putting himself further into Voldemort's confidence and demonstrating his independence from Malfoy, the man who had recruited him. Regulus would already be dead by now.

"This isn't about the Dark Lord at all, is it? It's about _him_," he challenges Lucius. "You don't give a rat's arse about me, but if Snape's about to go off on his own, you'd like to stop him, wouldn't you."

Lucius pulls Regulus into the small alley between two buildings and pushes him up against the wall. "Severus doesn't go off on his own. I have no need to stop him. You however..." Lucius leans forward and whispers again. "You are a danger to yourself. Where lies your allegiance?"

After pushing the locket deep within his pocket, Regulus pulls his hand free and tugs up his sleeve, baring the Mark. "You know all you need to know about my allegiance," he says. "Here. Look." The feeling of Lucius' eyes upon his skin -- even on the small patch bared upon his arm -- is much more arousing than it should be.

_Narcissa's husband_, he reminds himself. _Snape's lover_. But the latter in particular only excites him more, especially with Lucius so very near, pressed close against him, inflaming him with his warm breath and demanding hands. "Isn't that enough? Do you need me to swear my allegiance to you, too?"

"That would be nice, yes," Lucius purrs and actually presses his body even closer, forcing Regulus back against the rough wall. He looks into Regulus' eyes, and perhaps he sees the lust awakening in them, because he puts a hand on Regulus' head and tightens his fingers in his hair.

Regulus holds his breath as Lucius' lips are so very close to his own. "All right," he says in a very soft voice, afraid that he will squeak or, worse, moan if he allows more than the briefest of syllables to pass his lips. "Whatever you want, Malfoy. I am yours to command. _Now_ are you satisfied?"

"No," replies Lucius, moving his hips slightly, until Regulus feels that the man is definitely not satisfied. Not with an erection like that. Helplessly he moans, unable to keep from crying out his frustration that something he has dreamed about for so long should be offered to him like this -- at a moment when he wants nothing more desperately than to be alone, to complete the task he set for himself when he discovered the source of Voldemort's seeming invincibility.

Yet he cannot refuse. He does not dare reject Lucius, and moreover, he does not want to. "What would satisfy you, then?" he demands, returning the pressure of Lucius' body, shoving at his robes to keep the telltale lump of the Horcrux in his pocket from giving him away, pushing back with his own stiffening cock.

The answer does not come in words, for Lucius' mouth descends across the distance between them, claiming Regulus' lips in a kiss as challenging as his questions have been. Without hesitation, Regulus returns it, sliding his hand around the back of Lucius' neck and into his thick, fair hair. There is no need to pretend here, at least. He has longed for this, and if his response is not subservient, it is nonetheless surrender.

"Have I finally got your attention, Lucius?" he asks throatily when they finally break apart to breathe. Lucius' lips are swollen and shiny and his eyes widen slightly at the words. Malfoy can cast spells with precision but he is no Legilimens, and Regulus thinks that even if he had been, his own desire might cloud even a secret with the importance of the one lying innocuously in his pocket.

"My attention?" Lucius looks amused. "Just how long have you wanted this?" He pulls Regulus' robe apart and slides a hand over his chest. "Since I married Narcissa, or even longer? Perhaps since Hogwarts?" Lucius kisses Regulus again, apparently enjoying the thought of having been desired from a distance.

"Perhaps since Hogwarts," agrees Regulus, curving his back to press into the possessive touch. Lucius had already been a man that first year while Regulus was still a young boy; though he was unable to understand the nature of his fascination until much later, he had never forgotten watching the Slytherin prefect at the head of their table, dazzlingly graceful and golden like a much-coveted treasure. "You've never spared me a second glance. You always looked at me as if I was still a child."

"You were a child." Lucius smiles as if sharing a secret with him. "But a good-looking child. See, I did look at you..." He lets his teeth graze Regulus' neck and then licks over the tender skin. "I simply thought you too young."

It is difficult to speak, let alone to think, with Lucius' tongue on his throat, for Regulus cannot keep from imagining where else he would like to feel that mouth, what he would sacrifice to have it... Forcing himself to concentrate, he shoves at his robes again, feeling the solid shape of the locket. He urgently needs to hide it from Lucius and wonders whether he might accomplish two cherished goals at once. "I haven't been a child for a long time," he murmurs. "The Leaky Cauldron is right around the corner. I could show you..." There is no need to feign the longing in his voice.

"You could indeed." Lucius' voice carries a hint of lust as well, and he pulls back a little to look at Regulus. "A room then." He smiles again, looking slightly predatory. "Show me what Severus has taught you."

There is a long, tremulous pause before Regulus nods. He had thought Lucius must have known about himself and Severus -- in fact, he had tried to get Severus to admit that he had told the older man -- but still, to hear Lucius announce it so frankly... Is it possible that Lucius has accused him of treason to the Dark Lord merely to have an excuse to kill him? Yet the erection against his thigh is real, and Lucius does not look as if he has murder on his mind. "Come on then," he whispers, catching Lucius' hand in his own. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

Lucius lets him lead the way to the pub as if indulging him, following a few paces behind and allowing Regulus to make the arrangements with the innkeeper for a room upstairs. He signals the number to Lucius as he passes, leaving Lucius in conversation with a witch at the bar. The room is small, not at all what Regulus knows to be Lucius' accustomed elegance, but it will do. Shedding his robes, he piles them beneath a chair with the Horcrux wrapped deep in the clothing, concealed beneath the toe of his shoe.

Lucius is no longer carrying his drink when he arrives upstairs, not in any hurry; he knows that Regulus will be waiting for him, and what could secure his position better than to let the younger man yearn for him a little longer? He locks the door behind himself and casts a silencing charm to protect their privacy. Regulus smiles at him, already lying on the bed, naked, eager...and Lucius shrugs off his cloak as he crosses the room, then begins to open his robes.

"Let me do that." Sitting up on the mattress, Regulus reaches for the opulent material. His own robes are Madam Malkin's finest, but Lucius' are even more lavish, and his hair brushes Regulus' fingers as they push the clothing from the broad shoulders. "What took you so long?" he asks slightly petulantly. There may be advantages to encouraging Lucius to continue to think of him as a reckless youth, particularly if Lucius has genuine suspicions about his activities beyond Voldemort's scope. "I started to worry that you had changed your mind."

"Patience," commands Lucius, halting Regulus' eager hands and holding them together between his own. "Haven't you heard that it's a virtue? I wanted to finish my drink. I didn't want to be seen leaping up the steps after you like an anxious schoolboy. And I wanted to see how desperate you would be for me when I arrived." He pauses, smiling, with a dangerous glint in his narrowed eyes. "Are you simply unable to wait to have me spread you out and fuck you? Or do you have some notion that you can make me obey your wishes?"

With a soft moan Regulus struggles against Lucius' restraining grip, rubbing his hard cock against him. "I think you enjoyed making me wait," he accuses. "I think you wanted me begging."

"If I did, would you beg?" Oh, Lucius is enjoying this. Wrapping one hand around both of Regulus' wrists, he resumes undressing with the other. "Do you want this badly enough for that?"

"I do," Regulus admits and squirms a bit, testing the hold on his arms. When Lucius will not free him, he groans and straddles one of Lucius' thighs, beginning to rock against him brazenly.

"No restraint, I see," observes Lucius, though he does not sound particularly irritated. "If you come on me before we begin, you won't find out how it feels to come with me inside you."

"I won't come yet," pants Regulus, trying to slow his hips before his words become a lie. Lucius' voice does not have the low dark tones of Severus' but there is more aristocratic condescension, more sly humor, and being pinned against the man like this is extremely arousing.

Lucius only lets up on the grip on Regulus to remove the last of his clothing, and then shakes his hair out to cascade down his back. He smiles confidently and pushes Regulus' hips down against the mattress. "I see that waiting for me hasn't dampened your enthusiasm. So, since I am feeling generous today, I will let you have a choice. On your back, or on all fours?"

"On my back, please," gasps Regulus, throwing himself backward to the mattress. "I want to see you. This way. Oh, let me." Lucius' lip curls at the plea but he does not move, studying the body laid out for his inspection. Though Regulus knows he is not considered quite as good-looking as his brother, he has the same lean body and the muscles in his chest have grown strong from his work with the Death Eaters. His cock is thick and dark, twitching in the air in anticipation of Lucius stroking it, and now that he can see Lucius naked like a marble statue he is urgent for his touch.

Lucius reaches out a hand, moving it slowly over Regulus' body, and Regulus shivers. How light that touch is, barely in contact with his skin, and yet he feels it as if there were sparks between hand and thigh, hand and hip, hand and stomach... He arches up, raising his hands over his head to brace against the headboard, and he moans. "Please..." he begs again, eager to feel Lucius' body against his own.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lucius asks in a sweet, almost innocent tone. Does Lucius expect him to have brought lubrication? But surely Lucius knows the spells. He blinks up at the man's elegant form, wondering what sort of a test this might be, and Lucius reminds him softly, "You're supposed to be showing me what Severus has taught you."

"Oh!" Scrambling up on his elbows, Regulus sits and licks his lips at the cock, which is now right in front of his face. It hardly seems fair that he is to enjoy this when he has just forced his brother's friend to drink a potion that made him beg for death -- his brother's friend who will not remember, for Peter Pettigrew is weak and Regulus' spells are very strong -- but he dares not reflect upon that now. "Yes," he whispers, ghosting his mouth over the head of Lucius' cock, "let me show you..." His tongue descends, tasting the fluid welling from the tip.

Lucius sighs softly at the careful lick and with a show of self-restraint, he puts his hand on Regulus' shoulder, even though Regulus can feel that he would like to grab the younger man's hair and fuck his lying mouth hard. But he knows Lucius enjoys this -- having Regulus in his power. And sucking cock _is_ something Regulus does well. He was taught the skill quite thoroughly by Severus, who had pretended at first that the lessons were merely another in a series of things a young Slytherin should know, like bat-bogey hexes and silencing charms. It is likely that Severus did not want what became their weekly and then more-than-weekly meetings to develop into anything other than mentoring, but he knows that his own adoration and Severus' loneliness made their bond something more.

Now he is here with Severus' own mentor, whom he knows Severus loves as much as Regulus loves Severus. Soon Regulus must make a choice whether to tell his lover what he has learned, and then Severus, in turn, will have to choose. Will he turn against Voldemort, as Regulus has long suspected he wished to do? Or will loyalty to Lucius Malfoy prevent him from taking such action?

Regulus knows that he has no hope himself of turning the older man. His cousin's husband is too deeply involved, like her sister -- the most fearsome of the Black girls. He can only hope to stay in Lucius' good graces and win his approval so that Severus, too, will be impressed. For now that means worshipping his cock, and Regulus closes his eyes as he concentrates on the task.

The gentle teasing that slowly escalates to insistent pleasure lures moan after delicious moan from Lucius' throat and his fingers are tightening on Regulus' shoulder. A small smile plays on Lucius' face as he relishes the sensations, for Severus has indeed taught the young Black well. Regulus is certain that Lucius will recognize some of the technique, some of the tricks...but here he gets to feel how Severus wants to be pleased; a different perspective on his friend and lover.

Regulus is fairly certain that he could bring Lucius off this way: he can sense the man's groans vibrating through his torso and when he strokes the sensitive spot at the back of the sac he can feel the balls tightening within. But despite the momentary power this would give him, it is not what he really wants. Lifting his head, replacing his tight lips with his fingers, he murmurs huskily, "Now will you fuck me?"

Lucius looks down at Regulus, and nods. "You have earned it, I think." He moves his thumb over Regulus' lower lip and then nods up to the head of the bed, indicating that Regulus move back into a suitable position. "Prepare yourself for me."

Summoning his wand as he slides up the bed, Regulus thinks for a fraction of a second about casting a spell that will do something other than make him ready for Lucius. He could erase his memory of ever having seen Regulus in London this evening, even make him release his attachment to Snape. But the longer he is here with Lucius, the stronger his alibi should he require one among the Death Eaters, and the idea of manipulating Lucius' affections is as repugnant to him as murdering Muggles for no purpose other than sport. Whatever Severus' virtues and faults may be, Lucius' fondness for him is sincere. He may even love him, though Regulus doubts whether either Lucius or Severus would speak that potent word aloud. If only there was a way to bring Malfoy as well as Snape around, to make them both understand...

He has hesitated a moment too long, and Lucius is studying him through narrowed eyes. He must make up for it... Casting a charm that leaves him warm and slick inside, he presses two fingers inside himself. Conjuring the name again that he knows is not far from either of their thoughts, he says, "I want you to fuck me just the way you'd fuck Severus."

As Regulus had thought, bringing up Severus -- making Lucius think of fucking Severus -- does distract him from the delay, and Lucius smiles dangerously as he lets his gaze wander. "Think you can take that, hm?" He moves to sit between Regulus' spread legs and slides his hands up over them. "I don't think that Severus has quite prepared you for that, but we shall find out." Severus has told Regulus that Lucius is sometimes rough when he takes him, but they both enjoy it as it gives them a way to let tensions and emotions out that would otherwise only find an outlet in far bloodier actions.

In fact, Regulus is counting on Lucius being rough with him. His control when enduring pain is far greater than it is while experiencing pleasure; he has endured the Cruciatus curse without screaming his secrets, but he has been unable to resist whispering things in Severus' ear, confessing to thoughts that would be safer to keep to himself. "I want to feel everything," he moans, raising his hands once more to the headboard and pressing himself into Lucius' hands. "Anything you want. Try me -- test me."

Regulus watches the older man's cock throbbing with anticipation, longing to bury itself in his body. As Lucius leans over him, his hair falls forward and brushes over Regulus' chest -- a soft touch in stark contrast to the harsher feeling of the blunt head of Lucius' cock breaching him, pushing steadily deeper inside. Lucius holds his breath at first, savoring the feeling, then slowly exhales as his balls settle against Regulus' for a short moment, before he withdraws, only to push back hard into Regulus again.

A grunt escapes Regulus' throat, for despite the thorough charm he used to prepare himself, his body cannot adjust instantly to the deep intrusion. Angling his hips, he raises his legs as high as he can along Lucius' sides. This cock has been inside Severus -- Severus has adored it with his mouth, his hands, probably his feet and other parts of his body he would be embarrassed to admit. "Yesss," he hisses, clenching and unclenching his hands above his head. "Let me feel you... hear your voice..."

The obvious submission to his thrusts and the attempt to get him deeper has Lucius smiling slightly. _If I'd known you were such a wanton slut for it, I would have taken you earlier_, his grin says. _But, in a sense, I already have -- through Severus, who fucked you, and whom I fucked._ The thought seems to excite him, for Lucius leaves his musing to concentrate on the present and the very eager body under him. He pulls out slowly and then thrusts faster inside, in a steady rhythm that pushes Regulus up against the headboard over and over. Lucius' eyes rake over him, admiring the muscles in Regulus' arms as they work to keep him in place on the bed. "Don't put your legs down," he orders, rubbing up and down against the limbs surrounding his body.

The smooth rhythm of Lucius' thrusts and the intense focus of his desire relaxes Regulus. With the discomfort fading, he feels himself opening, accepting Lucius' thoughts as he accepts his cock deep inside. Lucius may be curious, demanding and rather selfish, but not taking any outlandish risks and not bringing complicated emotions and suspicions into the bed with them. He might be testing Regulus' worthiness as a companion for Severus, but not as a servant of the Dark Lord.

And there is no denying the pleasure of being where Severus has been, feeling what he has felt, even when Regulus' head nearly slams into the headboard during a particularly brutal thrust. He does not dare intrude any further into Lucius' mind than Lucius has unwittingly revealed, yet he feels a surprising affection -- none of the jealousy he had expected. This is dangerous, he knows; he needs to keep his resistance firm. And suddenly he understands that Lucius knows exactly what he is doing. The fucking is hard, but not brutal; Regulus is being indulged, permitted an illusion of control, just so Lucius can see what he will do with it.

Pulling a hand from the headboard, Regulus reaches down to touch one of Lucius' nipples. He draws it between his thumb and forefinger, pinching -- Severus must have learned to do that somewhere, after all. Lucius throws his head back and moans. _Oh yes, Severus would have showed you that as well._ There is a smile on his lips as he looks back down at Regulus. He increases the pace, his long hair swaying with the movements. Lucius is clearly used to this; he shows no sign of getting tired and the muscles in his body ripple as he takes what Regulus has offered him.

Then he stops moving suddenly. He goes still with just the head of his cock inside Regulus and waits with a slightly cruel smile. It doesn't take long before Regulus whimpers. He wants more, this is akin to torture, having Lucius there, and still not getting enough. But he realizes that Lucius enjoys this, enjoys showing him who is the master here, between them, and he reaches up with both hands and moves them over Lucius' body, his legs trying to pull him inside him again.

"Please..." whispers Regulus, biting his lip when there is no immediate response. "Please, more...I want to feel you." He thinks about pinching Lucius' nipple again but it is possible that Lucius will punish him if he does. Is Lucius looking for a reason to punish him? Is that what he wants? Regulus imagines the older man's cruel smile growing wider, his hand tearing at Regulus' hair as he pulls him to the side, perhaps turning him over; putting him on his knees and thrusting mercilessly back inside, refusing to touch, taking his pleasure. Sometimes Severus wants that and Regulus is certain it is not himself whom his lover is imagining there. Closing his eyes and groaning again, he begs, "Please don't stop, please fuck me!"

"Desperate for my cock now?" Lucius asks in a low voice. When Regulus nods eagerly, he shoves hard into the younger man, groaning at the intense pleasure. This sets the beginning of a new, faster pace, and Lucius fucks Regulus hard -- ruthless thrusts that soon have them both panting. Sweat trickles down Lucius' temples and his chest, but he does not let up.

_Please touch me_, thinks Regulus urgently, then realizes that it is much too dangerous to try to direct any thoughts at Lucius, even such seemingly harmless ones. Anything that puts him into Lucius' power, anything that cedes any further control, could be deadly; he wishes the idea was not so terribly arousing, the thought of Lucius _owning_ him, denying Regulus his hand, then forcing him to come at Lucius' command. What if he cannot control his thoughts at the moment of orgasm? What if he remembers the terror-thrill of the evening and betrays himself?

Lucius shifts slightly, leaning forward more and thereby pushing Regulus' legs up a bit more as well. The new angle gives Regulus a different sensation, and the eyes that look so deeply into his own are almost hypnotic in their intensity. Now, Lucius' abdomen rubs lightly against the hard prick trapped between their bodies, and Regulus moans again, close to incoherency from the pleasure and need to come. The fear of losing control holds him back, but Regulus can feel that he is fighting a losing battle.

His only hope to guard his secrets is to distract Lucius, to make him come as well. He clenches around the cock inside him, trying to give Lucius more friction, but it almost undoes him instead when the feeling of being stretched and filled is more acutely pronounced. "Merlin! Lucius... Please..."

He needs something safe, some image to hold in his mind when he falls over the edge that will divert Lucius completely from any attempt to probe Regulus' mind. Would a scandalous recollection of his brother be enough, the time he walked in on Sirius wanking to a photo of a handsome Quidditch player? Or the time he followed Remus Lupin into the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts, seeing scars and bruises on his body that made Regulus think his brother's friend was turned on by whippings, perhaps even knives? What would shock and excite Lucius Malfoy?

And then he knows that the answer has been within his grasp all the time: _Severus_. Regulus pictures their mutual lover in the throes of pleasure, fucking him as Lucius is fucking him now, neck muscles straining, arms going taut. He feels his own balls tightening as Lucius' body brushes his cock, the body that has been inside Severus the way it is inside Regulus now, taking, filling...

Lucius' eyes widen a fraction as he looks into Regulus' eyes... and Regulus knows it's from more than the sensation of his arse tightening around the blond man's cock, but he doesn't care, can't care. He just keeps concentrating on the image of Severus as he comes, crying out and grabbing Lucius' shoulders hard. For a few moments it is as if he has trapped Lucius with him, inside him, suspended outside of time with Severus like a ghost between them, even though his come is pulsing out onto Lucius' belly and smearing on his own skin. But then Lucius makes a sound that might be surprise or anger, and his hips move as he shoves in deep, slamming Regulus' unprotected skull against the headboard with the force of his thrust.

Lucius continues to thrust hard into Regulus for a few moments before he closes his eyes and groans loudly. His hips lose their steady pace as he reaches his climax, his cock pulsing inside Regulus. Then a smile grows slowly on Lucius' face and he opens his eyes again. "Mm, I do believe he has made a good little whore out of you. I shall remember that." There's a strange look in his eyes, only for a short moment, a look of calculation, of scheming, then it is gone again.

Regulus' head is swimming, his heart pounding; he thinks it is from the force of his orgasm and the jarring to his brain from being fucked like that, but he cannot be certain. Did he give himself away? Worse, did he implicate Severus? Lucius is still smiling at him, perhaps merely pleased that Severus is so important to Regulus Black and the influence it gives Severus' own mentor over this younger protégé.

"I'm no whore," Regulus argues, closing his eyes momentarily against the image of his own brother calling him exactly that on the day he learned that Regulus had joined the Death Eaters. "It's only him. And you."

"Ah, well then, we should make certain to take good care of you." Lucius' voice holds an almost purring note. He's pleased, satisfied, Regulus realizes with a touch of relief. He looks up again at the slight implication that this was not a one-time only event. "Together," Lucius concludes. Did Lucius Malfoy just hint that he wants a threesome, Regulus wonders, but is still feeling a bit light-headed.

"Together?"

"Don't look so sceptical," says Lucius and pulls out of him, wiping himself off with a corner of the sheet. "I'm sure you are man enough to take us both."

Regulus cannot help moaning, both at the lingering discomfort in his pummeled arse and at imagining being fucked by _both_ of them, Severus' familiar body beneath him with his prick buried deep and Lucius hovering above, looking at Regulus and at Severus gazing up at him. It is a fantasy he has had since he first learned that Severus and Lucius were lovers, and he is certain that Severus must have conjured it as well.

Shifting, he feels another painful twinge and wonders whether Lucius can possibly mean both of them inside him at the same time. The discomfort would be very great but oh, to be taken like that. Or perhaps Lucius would let him have them both in his mouth at once, the fair man and the dark one, their cocks rubbing together on his tongue, competing to claim his throat...so close they must put their arms around each other, maybe kissing...

"Yes," he whimpers and is appalled at how much it sounds like a plea, but Lucius smiles.

"Good," he purrs and stretches lazily. "That's settled then." Lucius turns his gaze back to Regulus. "That leaves the little matter of your reluctance to attend the Dark Lord's meeting."

Regulus meets Lucius' eyes, calming his mind, while at the same time trying to hold on to the feeling of the arousal, the image of the three of them together -- he has to shield his apprehension. Damn the man for remembering that this shortly after sex! "It wasn't reluctance," he insists calmly -- it will not do to show defiance. "You know that the Dark Lord has been seeking a spy, someone from the Order of the Phoenix who can be turned. I think I may have found one."

"Yes? Who?" The staccato syllables bite into the air, a straightforward command. Lucius will make no attempt to seduce this information from him before demanding satisfaction.

"It's safer if we don't discuss it until I have approached our master. I only just discovered this evening how vulnerable this man is. If he believes we're pursuing him, he might do something foolish." Privately, Regulus wonders how a coward like Pettigrew was ever sorted into Gryffindor in the first place, even as he congratulates himself on this story. He will make certain that the spells with which he erased Peter's memory are as thorough as he needs. Then he will offer the most pathetic of his brother's friends to Voldemort -- a small price to pay for the Horcrux.

Lucius nods, not entirely placated, but he seems to see the "wisdom" of this course. "Very well. We will discuss this later." He gets up from the bed and reaches out to take the clothes that rise from the floor where he discarded them earlier. Before donning them, however, he takes his wand and casts a cleaning charm on himself.

Lucius watches Regulus while he is dressing, slowly covering up his body, and Regulus understands why Severus is so attached to this man. There's something very sensuous yet masculine about his moves, his air, his ... being. And it is even more pronounced when he is naked. He smiles when he raises his gaze to Lucius' face.

"I'm looking forward to having you both..."

"Ah, but you're not having us, we're having you."

"Even better." Regulus lets his grin become wolfish, staring hungrily at Lucius, while with his hand he fumbles to retrieve his robes, tightening his fist around the object hidden within the layers of fabric. He does not dare bring it to his own home, now, not when he may have Lucius and Severus both as visitors; he will have to hide it somewhere neither the Dark Lord nor his minions would ever think to look. "I hope to see you soon," he adds with complete sincerity, even as he thinks about how pleased his mother will be to learn that he has befriended her prettiest niece's husband, the most powerful of their relatives...

His mother. Of course. The locket will be perfectly safe, unremarkable among the Black family heirlooms at Grimmauld Place, until he can destroy it. "I must pay my family a visit, and then I will go directly to the Dark Lord," he tells Lucius.

"Give my regards to your mother," says Lucius as he pulls on his cloak and then turns to leave. "And do drop by for a drink... so we can finish our business." He looks over his shoulder as he opens the door, and the smile is decidedly wicked.

"Just as soon as I have finished my own business, I will send you an owl," promises Regulus fervently. Once he has hidden the locket, he must contact Severus and decide how much to tell him. About Lucius, certainly. But about Pettigrew and the Horcrux? Knowing might put him in danger, so perhaps it would be better not to speak just yet, until it is destroyed. "And I'll bring Severus with me if I can."

"Excellent." With that, Lucius departs and Regulus can breathe more easily. He waits a little while before dressing, not wanting to leave too soon after Lucius, but at the same time, he cannot wait too long. Slipping out into the darkness of the evening, Regulus lets its sable shadows hide him from view as he hastens to get his dangerous prize to a temporary resting place.


End file.
